


Truths and Lies

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Truths and Lies

Title:  Truths and Lies  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K ish  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.

  


“You seem to know your way around, Madame President.”

“As President, I should know my way around the fleet’s sole military vessel.  Plus, I wouldn’t want you to feel like a tour guide.”

“I don’t--”

“It’s okay, Commander.  I understand.”

“I don’t mind, really.”

“Why?”

“This is one of the more pleasant parts of my day.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Mine too.”

“We’re pretty pathetic, aren’t we?”

“And incredibly busy.”

“Where you headed?”

“I have an appointment with Dr. Cottle.”

“For your allergies?”

“Yes.”

“When you want to tell me the truth, I’m ready.”

“What?”

“The Leoben I killed had _allergies_ too.”

  
  



End file.
